


A Talk

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Aaron and Rebecca talk. Prompted to me on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Aaron confronts Rebecca about trying it on with Robert and she apologises and says she didn't realise how serious it is. Basically they are ok with each other. Really want her and Rob to become friends. 
> 
> I am so sorry if this is not what you hoped for. I don't like Rebecca, but I tried to write her a bit likeable. Hope you like it anyway.

“They let you out then?” Rebecca asked as she came closer to the benches in front of the Woolpack where Aaron was sitting with a cup of tea.

“Sharp as a tool, aren’t you?” he asked back.

Rebecca grinned and without asking she sat down across from him.

“I heard congratulations are in order,” she said and gestured towards the ring.

Aaron scoffed. “Like you mean it.”

“What? I do,” she said. 

“Oh really?” Aaron said and sat up straighter, leaning forward. “So you are telling me you wouldn’t jump Robert the second we broke up? Oh no, wait, you don’t even wait for that, do you?”

Rebecca tilted her head. “Come on, can you seriously blame me? From what I hear you weren’t so bothered about him being taken as well, were you?”

Aaron shook his head and scoffed. “Yeah, and if you ask Chrissie, I am not her best friend. So don’t pretend like you like me or I should like you.”

“I’m not Chrissie’s best friend, either,” Rebecca retorted.

“Heard about that,” Aaron said. “Fighting over a guy that is not even interested in either of you… pretty embarrassing, don’t you think?”

Rebecca laughed. “You’re pretty smug, I like it. I can see what he sees in you.”

“No you can’t,” Aaron said and leaned back again, sipping his tea.

“Listen,” Rebecca sat and straightened up. “It looks like he is a changed man. Never seen him this loyal and devoted. I would lie if I say I like it, but I get it. I promise you, I won’t hit on him again.”

Aaron laughed. “Listen,” he said, mimicking Rebecca. “You can do what you want. Hit on him, don’t hit on him, be nice to me or not. But don’t think you are doing me any favors, because it really doesn’t make a difference, either way. I trust him.”

“Wow,” Rebecca said, “impressive, seeing how you two started. I mean, you do know he never was faithful in any of his relationships, don’t you?”

Aaron nodded. “Yep.”

“That doesn’t worry you?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Aaron would never tell her, of course, how much it had bothered him. How much he had thought about it, imagined how it would be, and preparing himself for the blow that would come. But declaration after declaration he had started to believe him, and now he fully trusted him, he never would have said yes if he wouldn’t.

“Nope,” he just said.

“Care to elaborate?” she asked.

“I almost never do,” he said. “But okay, here it goes: You really think I would agree to marry him if I think he would jump to bed with anyone? I am pretty sure if you would have told Chrissie before she wouldn’t have married him either.”

“Why haven’t you?” she asked. “Told her about you two before the wedding?”

Aaron had a flash back to the scene where he begged Robert not to marry her, the first time he ever told him he loved him. It had been the only time, too, for a long time, because Robert had turned him down and it had hurt worse than he ever thought it would.

“First of all, because she is not my sister, and second of all, because it wouldn’t have changed anything, back then,” Aaron said.

“But you did, didn’t you? Out him?” Rebecca asked, obviously keen on getting as much information as she could.

“Yes,” Aaron said. 

“Why?” She pressed on.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Aaron said shortly, not willing at all to relive that part of their pasts again.

“Worked out well for you in the end though, didn’t it? You won,” she said.

“If you think of Robert as a prize,” he said and rolled his eyes.

“You don’t like me,” Rebecca said. “But I tell you what I told him. I hadn’t expected him to be quite so spoken for. The Robert I knew would have jumped the second I stepped foot out of the helicopter.”

“Ha,” Aaron scoffed, “it’s a good thing you don’t think too high of yourself, is it?”

“I’m arrogant, because I can be,” she said with a grin. 

“If you say so,” Aaron said with another eye roll. 

“I want us to be good,” Rebecca said.

“Funny enough, we don’t always get what we want, do we?” Aaron said.

“Oh, come on, don’t be so grumpy. We could make a good team, you and me and Robert,” she said. “Take down my sister…. Get a large amount of money….”

“Clear Andy’s name,” Aaron said poignantly.

“Exactly,” she said.

“Only because he trusts you,” Aaron said and Rebecca’s smile grew very wide.

“Fantastic,” she said and leaned forward. “Now, tell me, does he still do that noise when you touch his…”

“And conversation is over,” Aaron said and got up.


End file.
